Elusive Enigma
by daughterofsmokeandbone
Summary: An enigma is something that cannot be explained, or something that baffles understanding. This explains her life, and she has accepted it. No one understands how she knows of (can perform it as well) deeper magic, which stretches back to the dawn of time. The MiM does, and wants her as a new Guardian when an evil force comes back. Will the Guardians accept her for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

Elusive Enigma

Summary: An enigma is something that cannot be explained, or something that baffles understanding. This explains her life, and she has accepted it. No one knows why she passes off her own powers as mere tricks of light, as an illusion. No one understands how she knows of (can perform it as well) deeper magic, which stretches back to the dawn of time.

No one understands her at all, but will these five Guardians look past her exterior and be able to find what's within?

Jack x OC

_A/N: Hey! This is a Jack x OC story. It follows the movie format. This is my first story that's not a one-shot, so please be gentle. Disclaimer: ROTG and The Night Circus is not mine. __ Happy Reading!_

_Chapter 1: Character Profile (includes history already) and an expanded version of how she dies_

**Name: Celia Miranda Alisdair (call her Celia, or she won't respond)**

**Age:400, yet appears to be 17**

**Species (if not human): Spirit, soon-to-be Guardian**

**(if Guardian) Guardian of: Illusions**

**Eye color: Grey**

**Hair (or fur) color: Brown **

**Personality: She is arcane and sarcastic. She as a soft spot for children, and has an aversion to vulnerability. She is very intelligent.**

**History: She's the love child of Celia Bowen and Marco Alisdair. Her parents died when she was only a year old. She inherited both of her parents' powers, and even has a birthmark (like a ring put on it) on her left ring finger. She spends her childhood performing at Le Cirque de Rêves. She gets killed trying to protect the proprietor, Mr. Bailey Clark, from getting killed. Due to her sacrifice, the Man in the Moon lets her keep her powers and her memories and she becomes a spirit. However, she does not remember this because of one encounter with Pitch where the latter successfully took away her memories.**

**Love interest (optional): Jack Frost, but she's scared of it**

**Powers: Physical and mental manipulation (e.g. can break of anything and return it to its original state as if it was not broken, can erase memories, can transfer your subconscious to another place while your physical body is still there), conjuring**

**Appearance: She wears a plain white shirt, and black shorts. It symbolizes her childhood, Le Cirque de Rêves. **

Chapter 1:

_Celia's POV, set in February of 1914_

Today was supposed to be a good night. The circus is in London, and there is a huge crowd waiting to be amazed. The reveurs, with their maroon scarves that contrast the black and white, discover new tents and uncover their mysteries. Others go around to different tents or they just eat the caramelized apples being sold. I am hiding in my mother's old tent, waiting to amaze. Soon, a huge crowd comes in and settles down. I wait for few moments, and then I appear in their midst. Some are shocked, and others begin to clap. I lift my hands, and my dress begins to turn ebony black. Some try to touch it, to see if it is real. I clap, and everyone's chairs lift off the ground. I am ready for them to see my new trick. I drop my hands slowly, and a raven appears. It caws, and flies at the crowd. Within a minute, it changes to a dove that takes flight and surrounds the crowd. Soon, the dove changes into paper. It falls down slowly, and I hear a gasp from the crowd. He or she just noticed that their chairs are down again. The audience claps again, some give standing ovations. The show is over, and I disappear. They gasp again. Now that it is my break, I go around disguised wearing a trench coat over my dress with my hair pulled into a bun. I see the late friend of my parents', Mr. Clark, and I wave. He immediately goes near me and asks, "How was the audience?" "Shocked as always." I replied. We continue chatting about the circus, until Mr. Clark sees someone walking toward us. We stop. The stranger seems to be holding something sharp, and he throws it at Mr. Clark. I scream, and I block Mr. Clark. It seems to be happening in slow motion, the knife going through my chest, and blood that's spreading from it. The last sound that I hear is Mr. Clark yelling at security to arrest the stranger. The last thing I see is the bonfire, spurting out big flames. To the next great and organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_A/N: Who has read " The Night Circus"? If you did, I hope it is a good description. I thought that the story (with a bit of tweaking) would be perfect for Celia (the one in the story). Please read and review! I hope I did okay. _

'_Til the next chapter,_

_daughterofsmokeandbone_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aaaand I'm back! I changed some things in the first chapter._

_To all those who reviewed, thanks so much! It means a lot. _

_**Bold Italic**__- MiM_

_**Bold**__- Celia's thoughts_

_Ladies and Gentlemen: This is Chapter 2!_

_P.S. This chapter is from Celia's point of view._

Chapter 2: Conscious

I woke up, and thought of all that had happened leading to this. I recalled my selfless sacrifice for Mr. Clark, the circus, and my performances. I miss Poppet, Widget, Tsukiko, and the whole circus family. I hope that I can see them again.

I stood up, and looked around. I am in a forest. I can see tall trees, with their limbs pointing into the sky. I can hear the birds singing their songs, it sounds very sweet. The thing that strikes me though, is that the moon seems closer than it should be.

That's when I hear the moon speak.

_**I am the Man in the Moon, protector of all spirits and Guardians. Your name is Celia Miranda Bowen. Soon, your duty will be to protect the children of the world and to make them happy.**_

**I think I know that though, what else haven't you told me?**

_**Only time will tell. Beware of the man in black, the bringer of fear and darkness.**_

**Who's that?**

The moon stayed silent.

"Why won't you just tell me?" I shouted. Silence answered me; I stomped my foot against the ground. The effect was instantaneous, everything started shaking. All the animals quickly ran away. I was the only one who wasn't scared or shaken at all. I realized something; he let me keep my powers.

Why would the man in the moon do that? My mom was called "a devil's child" because of it. How will I protect children if they will soon come to fear me?

I shook away my thoughts, knowing that they will believe me. It's all I can hope for, though.

"Hope?" A voice says. I look around. "Hope, which did not prevent me from crushing the beliefs of children all around the world. Hope, which did not prevent me from giving them nightmares, fear and despair." It continues on. The voice is angry, and it makes me a bit scared.

"Who's there?" I ask. "Ah, a new spirit that the Man in the Moon will forsake once again." It replies. "I SAID THIS ONCE AND I WILL NOT REPEAT IT AGAIN. WHO ARE YOU?" I snapped.

That's when I saw a man in black, with a very translucent face. "I am who you want me to be. I am all your darkest secrets, your fears, and your enemy." He continued on. "I am Pitch Black."

I was stunned to the point of being silent. Who is this person, and why is he here? "What do you fear?" he asks. What do I fear? I don't fear anything, well except Fear itself. It can consume you, and it is not a good experience to be consumed by fear. It stops everything.

"There is nothing to fear except fear itself." I reply. "Not even death?" he asks. "There are worse things in the world than dying, surely you already experienced it?" I responded. "Do not remind me of that..." He says, almost angrily.

"What? How you died with your own fear regurgitated against you?" I retaliate.

"You may be brave now, but your bravery won't last for long." He replied. "Bravery won't stop me from taking something away."

"Stop you from taking what? My life? You already did that." I countered.

Without a word, he claps his hands once.

I can feel my memories being taken away, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

He disappears.

END OF CHAPTER 2

_A/N: I know this is short, but the next chapter will be longer._

_Thanks for reading._

_Until I write again,_

_daughterofsmokeandbone_


End file.
